


White Blank Page

by Chi_Takashi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever as it seems. Sometimes one must look underneath the underneath to see and understand what is really there.  Half truths can only get a "Chosen One" so far in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters and Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm attempting to get back into the swing of writing. I'm on a bit of Harry Potter trip so I choose this fandom to bring me back.
> 
> Of course the Queen of Harry Potter: JK Rowling owns all things Potter but I however own Lurrain Riddle this plot (wherever it may go) and Adelinda goes to my sister. Please review if you can or deem it worthy of your time. Please forgive any grammatical errors you may find and feel free to constructively point them out. Much Love Chi.

It was late August. The sun was drifting slowly over the horizon, making the sky bleed a magnificent array of colours. Silence permeated a large, dark but well-furnished bedroom of one Lurrain Riddle. The young girl tugged her long night dress over her pale toes as she stared out the massive paneled window from her windowsill seat. She watched the sun disappear, giving way to an indigo star ridden sky.

' _Where is she?_ ' the girl thought, her full lips turning down in a concentrated frown. In the same moment a raven soared into her line of vision. 'Your time is impeccable as always Tsukiko. ' the child smirked, opening one of the window panels and letting the bird settle itself on her bared arm. She took the letter that was clasped in the birds beak and grinned with excitement. Her pale fingers took a moment to trace out the intricate wax seal of her new school. It was finally here! Jumping up quickly, Lurrain earned an irritated squawk from her pet, who landed on her masters bedside table. Lurrain waved, laughing softly as she padded silently to her bedroom doors.

"Oh calm yourself Tsukiko!" she smirked back at the animal before racing down the dim candle lit halls of the Lestrange manor. Lurrain could feel the excitement bubbling up in her chest. She was like a small child on Christmas morning.

' _It_ _'_ _s actually here!_ ' she yelled in her head running faster down the halls waving the letter high and proud to all the paintings and portraits of past Lestranges and Blacks. Some congratulated her while most reprimanded her for acting very unladylike. She simply rolled her eyes at them, mocking their "You're a pureblood for God's sakes!" in a nasally voice. All the girl wanted to do was rip the sealed parchment wide open, but she resisted knowing it would only earn her another lecture from her Aunt. And there was no way she could sit through another one of those. Her feet made muffled slapping noises on the polished marble as she neared a set of rather intimidating oak doors. Rapping on it lightly she worked on calming her nerves but simply could not wipe the wide grin from her face.

"Enter." came a weak raspy voice that still managed to hold it's authority. Lurrain pushed the doors open, feeling her cheeks grow a tad pink from the sound of the voice. It was not the voice itself that turned her cheeks to roses but rather the bearer of said voice. Stepping in to the vast dining room Lurrain's eyes slide over the room then zeroed in on three people sitting at the end of the long mahogany table. On the left sat her Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange who was giving her a disapproving look for interrupting.

"Well hurry up!" she ordered, snapping Lurrain out of her observations. Lurrain nodded, speeding up her pace until she stood beside her aunt and the Dark Lord. He sat at the head of the table. Lurrain looked at the shriveled, noseless, gray being that was now Lord Voldemort. She stood there a moment taking him in, feeling a mix of anger and protectiveness. "Rain! We do not have all day! Stop wasting our Lord's time!" Bellatrix snapped again at her. Lurrain bowed, blushing a little then holding out the letter.

"Bella, have more class!" a greasy haired man muttered in disgust then eyed the letter with a touch of confusion. "My letter came today, My Lord." she said in a small voice, once more trying to hide her sheer excitement. A frail hand reached out and took the yellow envelope from her. A small smile graced the being's lips.

"'Bout time." Bellatrix said smirking at the letter. At least she now knew the child was actually of magical birth.

" **What have I told you about calling me that, Rain?** **"** the Dark Lord hissed in the secret snake language. Instantly the glamours dropped and before Lurrain sat a still, fragile but far handsomer Tom Riddle. Lurrain felt her heart rate spike instantly.

" **Sorry Tom. I-I was not sure if it was okay since you have guests.** **"** she responded, peaking at Bellatrix and Severus Snape.  **"** **My- Tom can they see you this way?** **"** she asked quietly. Riddle shook his head slightly.

"Your letter is rather late is it not?" Snape questioned as they watched the Dark Lord shakily slice open the wax seal with a materialized knife.

"Maybe because of the wards around this place?" Lurrain offered, not really caring that it was late.

"I bet it was that old geezer." Riddle wheezed **,** **"** **He does not want my lovely Rain attending his school.** **"** Riddle shot her a haughty smirk. Bellatrix took the letter from their leader after he read it over and began focusing on the Materials Needed list. Riddle placed a large hand on Lurrain's head and his eyes softened for a moment. Bellatrix's expression darkened, catching the actions out of the corner of her eye.

"If it hadn't come I'd say Snivillus over there had some hand in it." Bellatrix hissed more venomously then necessary to hide her obvious jealousy. Snape rolled his eyes, being used to the woman's childish antics.

"My Lord maybe you should rest." Snape drawled, looking the man over. He could see how tired all the speaking and the action of just lifting his arm had made him. It was all quite a pitiful sight. Riddle turned his head slowly to face Snape.

"Later...Lurrain has... finally received her...letter," he looked at Snape hard. "I wish...to celebrate...with her. Do you object?" he spoke with measured pauses. Lurrain stared at the man that had pretty much raised her with concern. Snape shook his head quickly then stood.

"No, My Lord." he said bowing low. "Forgive me. It was mere concern for your health." He straightened out and looked at the two females in the room. "I must be off now. See you on the first, Miss. Riddle," he bowed his head to Lurrain.

"Bella," Snape sneered at Bellatrix before apparating away with a faint pop. Bellatrix had no time to respond. Bellatrix suppressed a feral growl, not wanting to look so unappealing in front of her Lord.

"I will owl Sissy and see if Draco and Adelinda have also received their letters." the older woman said in an attempted sweet voice. The handicapped Dark Lord nodded looking at Lurrain, who had filled Snape's vacated seat. Bellatrix stood up suddenly, gritting her teeth and stormed out of the silent room, using all her pureblood pride not to break into a fit of rage. Instead she opted for repeatedly torturing and killing Lurrain several different ways in her mind.

Lurrain felt her face heat up under the red eyed gaze of Tom Riddle. Waiting for her aunt to leave before speaking, Lurrain took Riddle's hand gently in hers under the table.

"My Lord," she smiled at him. "I hope I am placed in your former house." The man tried to give the child's hand a squeeze.

" **Do not... make me...repeat myself Lurrain.** **"** his eyes flashed red, sending a shiver up the girl's spine. "Call...me...Tom." he practically whispered. Lurrain took a moment before responding, sorting through the words, making sure she'd translated them all properly in her head.

" **But you said you detest that name,Tom.** **"** Lurrain looked past him to the fire merrily burning away in the fireplace behind him. She was doing everything she could to resist melting away from just being near him even in his terribly weakened state.

" **As long as it** **'** **s you or Adelinda I do not care.** **"** he managed to say without pausing this time. A smile tugged at the corners of his carved mouth. He was proud of how far this child had come in her lessons. No one outside the Slytherin family could speak to snakes, save for Harry Potter, but this girl was now able to have full conversations with his familiar Nagini. They fell into a silence. The only sound was the popping of the wood from the fire.

" **What is...troubling...you Lurrain.** **"** he spoke softly. Lurrain's eyes snapped back to Riddle's, hoping he had not seen the fear flash across her eyes.

" **It** **'** **s...nothing Tom really.** **"** she said smiling. She could not help but wonder how this man who could kill in cold blood or be the most sadistic creature in existence could feel so...irresistible and warm. She actually felt safe with him. Tom's face darkened and he held Lurrain's crimson eyes.

" **Don** **'** **t lie... to me... Lurrain Riddle.** **"** he warned, his voice becoming cold. Lurrain's eyelids dropped, giving her companion annoyed looks.

" **Then you don** **'** **t use my whole name.** **"** she hissed back,  **"** **I am not one of your Death Eaters, Tom.** **"** she folded her arms over her chest defiantly. Riddle smirked weakly.

" **You are too ...** **lucky I allow... you to speak…to me that way** **, child.** **"** he let out what sounded like a sigh but still a minor smirk graced his lips. Lurrain gave him a smug grin but it faltered after looking at him for too long. Thoughts of her new school year filled her head.

" **He** **'** **ll be in my class won't he, Harry Potter I mean.** **"**  her face set into a serious expression giving her young features a far more mature look. Riddle nodded slowly.

" **But do not...bother with... him, Rain. Once I have... the stone he shall... cease to exist.** **"** his eyes flashing with anticipation. Lurrain smirked, nodding her head slightly at his enthusiasm.

"Fine but if that git ticks me off I'm grinding his scarred forehead right into the closest stone wall," her own red eyes flaring as she stood to leave, slipping back into English. Riddle chuckled softly then broke down into a small coughing fit.

"I have...no doubts...you will." he wheezed, giving her a handsome smirk. She rounded her chair, shoving it back into place.

"Well good ni..." she stopped, seeing him gesture for her to approach him. Once more Lurrain felt colour attempt to flood her cheeks. She moved closer to the edge of his wheelchair.

"What do you need Tom?" she asked, wondering if he wanted her to fetch him his nightly potion or one of the servants.

"Come closer." he said holding his palm out to her. She cocked her eyebrow but did as she was told, stepping closer until she felt her thigh press in to the arm of his chair. A snakelike grin graced Riddle's face making Lurrain wonder how he could not hear the sudden thunder party in her chest. He gripped her jaw with a feather light hold pulling her lips to brush his.

" **Do not fall for anyone while you are gone.** **"** he hissed almost inaudiably tickling her lips with his cool breath. Lurrain felt her own breath hitch but did not dare move. She felt his hand drop and a small chuckle followed.

"I do not want what is mine tarnished, Lurrain." he wheezed, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Now go sleep my enigma." Lurrain could feel her face turn to an inferno when she registered his words.

"Go-good night,Tom" she said quickly touching the corner of her mouth when she turned away. Riddle could not keep the small smirk off his face. He knew of the feelings she had developed for him. Ever since he had taken her in as an infant they had been like brother and sister rather than father and daughter. He was not the type to deny what was plainly in front of him. He knew he had also developed deeper feelings for the girl and it drove Bellatrix up the wall. But he needed to be cautious with these...emotions. They could easily become a weakness. A source of human left in him that his nemesis could use against him. That fact was unacceptable. The thought of killing her passed through his mind but was quickly dismissed as the Dark Lord wheeled himself away from the long table to a door across the room to his right.

Lurrain crawled into her massive bed and burrowed herself deep beneath the downy comforter. She could still feel the burning in her cheeks as the cool fabric touched it.

' _I must tell Adelinda!_ ' she thought childishly, wiggling like a fangirl under the blanket and pillows. She peeked her head out just enough to allow fresh air in, settling her eyes on the full silvery moon. It washed over her room, giving it a soft natural glow. Lurrain smiled at it wondering what the school year would be like, drifting off sleep.

"My Lord, you can not possibly think of accompanying us to Diagon Alley tomorrow!" Lucius Malfoy asked incredulously. Riddle inwardly sighed touching his cue ball head.

"I assure you," Lord Voldemort hissed his warning, "I have no doubts...I will be up...and able tomorrow." he looked at the blond pointedly. "Unless, there is some unnamed reason...you do not...want me there." he cocked his non-existent eyebrow at the younger man baiting him to challenge what he said. Without fail Lucius's eyes widened to a comical size.

"N-no my Lord! Of course not!" he stammered, "We will be arriving tomorrow rather early in the morning with Adelinda and Draco," the Malfoy said, regaining some of his composure. Inside Riddle suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the man for his predictability.

"Make sure...Quirinus is there...I wish to speak...with him." Voldemort said watching Lucius nod in answer like a puppy eager to please it's owner. "With that...bumbling fool...of a man...it will be easy to slip...past that infuriating Dumbledore." He could not stand the thought of having to share a body but in his state there was not much else he could do.

"My Lord," Lucius said, breaking Voldemort's train of thought.

"Yes, what is it Lucius?" Riddle smirked to himself when the blond visibly flinched from the annoyance in his voice. As useful as the man was he honestly could not stand Lucius Malfoy. Or any other Malfoy he'd ever had to deal with in the past. All of them has similar aggravating personalities. Though they did fuction well as stress relievers.

"Will you be seeing the girls off, my Lord?" Lucius asked hesitantly. Riddle's thoughts immediately switched over to Lurrain.

"I have raised...that one child...till now...it only seems fitting...to see her off. Do you not...agree Lucius?" he whispered feeling his strength drain out faster.

"Yes, my Lord." he responded almost robotically.

' _Yes my Lord, no my Lord! Is that all you have programed into that blond head of yours?!_ _On second thought keep that thead of yours empty it's easier to deal with you that way._ ' Riddle thought sighing in his head. Lucius stood from his chair and bowed.

"Well then we will see you tomorrow my Lord. I will let you know of your meeting place with Quirrell as soon as I owl him." he bowed once more, quickly scampering out of the room. Riddle's eyes narrowed after the man then refocused to the shining moon. If he were not so weak it would have been the perfect evening to take a midnight walk.

'I will get my damn body back.' he growled to himself as he wheeled off to his room. it was across from Bellatrix's room, much to his displeasure. A servant eased him into the extravagant bed. Thoughts of how Lurrain would take being in school with his arch nemesis...no he did not feel the Potter boy was his real enemy. The boy child was more like a pawn for the rest of that old coots Order and Dumbledore himself. He had this gut feeling if the boy knew the whole truth he would join the supposed dark side in a heartbeat. In his mind Riddle fell asleep smirking.

' _Yes this year will be most intriguing._ '

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you can or deem it worthy of your time. Please forgive any grammatical errors you may find and feel free to constructively point them out. (I do apologize for the weird layout of the story...I'm still learning this site.)

 

 

"Miss. Riddle it is time to get up." a heavily accented voice broke through Lurrain's strange dream. The soft scraping sound of metal rings sliding over the metal curtain rod did not prepare the young girl for the brandish light that assaulted her sensitive eyes. A muffled "Not yeeet" escaped the piles of pillows and comforter the girl had burrowed herself deeper into.

"Oh yes Miss. Riddle ya must." came a teasing motherly tone as Lurrain's handmaid put her hands on her hips standing at the end of the girl's bed, "Ya do not want to keep your Aunt waiting do ye?" the girl just groaned.

"That old bat can suck my toes!" Lurrain mumbled wishing she could go back to her dream. It had been a good dream of a green eyed boy and her Tom. Her adopted sister was there too and they were all taking tea on the most crooked table imaginable.

"Such a mouth ye got on ya Miss. Riddle!" the motherly tone continued in it's Irish twang. "I'll have to tell my Lord to let me wash it out with soap." she grinned taking the girl's ankles in a cold finger grasp. The girl yelped as the older woman yanked her from her warm cocoon.

"BLOODY HELL DEIRDRE!" she yelled feeling a bad mood set in from the rude awakening. Her hand maid grinned mischievously and pinched the child's cheek hard.

"Ye better watch that there mouth o' yer's if ya know what's good fer ya." she let go of the girl's face before she could swat it away moving to a large porcelain bowl filling it with steaming water in front of a mirror.

"You know Deirdre I think you enjoy waking me up far too much." Lurrain grumbled rubbing her cheek glaring at the woman's back. She squinted at her window seeing that the sun had only recently risen. Over the ground was still the early morning fog rolling over the open fields. Letting out a long groan Lurrain slide out of the bed crumbling on the ground like a heavy corpse. "Deirdre I can't be up this earrrlllly." she whined feeling two strong hands pick her up by the arms. Still, she hung limply in her handmaid's grasp.

"Spare me the whinen Miss. Riddle there is no time fer it this mornin'." Lurrain felt the need for her bed grow when Deirdra planted her heavily in front of the basin. Smells of peppermint and lavender hit her face with the plums of steam still rising from the bowl.

"But my existence in this world is not needed till the sun is high up in the sky!" she moaned in a mock dramatic voice. Deirdre simply rolled her eyes at the dark haired girl and pulled back her own deep red hair into a tighter bun before setting to work on Lurrain's hair.

"Your Aunt is taking you out to Diagon Alley today." She said brushing out the waist length almost noirette locks. "The Malfoy family will be here soon so ya must ready yourself. And be nice to Mr. Draco today ya hear!" the woman threatened tugging Lurrain's hair as she weaved the hair."No teaming up on him with Miss. Adelinda or I will make good on the promise of washing your mouth out Miss. Riddle." Lurrain shuddered splashing her face with the hot water and patting it dry.

"But he's just such an easy target!" she pouted looking at Deirdre in the mirror. "He practically begs to be picked on with his snooty ways." Her handmaid sighed shaking her head slightly.

"That may be but it still does not keep Master Lucius from punishing ya now does it?" she cocked her eyebrow challengingly at the girl. Lurrain turned to look up at the older woman then frowned looking down.

"No." she said softly. "But Tom always protects me!" She brightened up smiling just thinking about the Dark Lord. Deirdre frowned at her and tapped the her head just enough to jolt the girl from her thoughts. Lurrain looked up again scowling slightly.

"Do not be so dependent on others Miss. Lurrain. One day you will have to stand on your own to feet and there will be no one else you can blame if you fall." She said in a grave tone. Lurrain frowned again but nodded. She was not a stupid girl nor did she like the feeling of having to lean on someone elses strength. She knotted her fingers together, twisting them around falling silent before swiveling back to face the mirror.

"I'll try to behave Deirdre." she smiled softly looking at the older woman finish braiding her hair in the reflection. Giving the girl a firm nodded as an answer the handmaid tied off Lurrain's hair then picked out a simple outfit for the day.

"Speaking of the master, Miss. Lurrain he will be accompanying you all today." Deirdre said smirking as she laid the clothes out on the bed. She heard the ear to ear grin in the eleven year old's voice.

"Oh but he can not be well enough for this trip!" her concern was genuine but it was almost eclipsed by her excitement.

"Master is be'en quite stubborn about going." Lurrain padded quietly up to her bed to stand beside the older woman. "He said he would not miss this big day for anything."

"Does not sound very much like him." Lurrain smirked folding her arms surveying the chosen clothes:A dark grey sweater trimmed in deep green with a knee length navy blue and green plaid skirt. Lurrain frowned peeking up at Deirdre. Deirdre shook her head slightly and Lurrain exhale heavily as if she were a popped balloon.

"But why a skirt!" she groaned.

"Because that is what girl wear when they go out Miss. Lurrain." The handmaid said firmly dispelling any room for argument from the girl.

"Fine." Lurrain bit out reluctantly putting the outfit on. ' _Why can't girls just wear pants? What's so wrong about it._ ' she thought to herself as she pulled her stockings up trying her best not to rip it. She could already hear the chew out she would get from Deirdre if she did. Sighing, Lurrain fell into the edge of her large bed reaching for her black simple dress shoes.

"I swear you were a boy in your past life." Deirdre teased walking over to the door holding it open for the young girl. Lurrain stood up and took a moment to glance at herself in a full length mirror hanging on the wall.

"No, I'm a boy now someone just assembled me wrong and gave me girl bits." Lurrain looked at her reflection disapprovingly swiftly turning away to step out her door briskly. She ignored the frown Deirdre gave her knowing the handmaid did not like it when Lurrain claimed to be a boy. Personally she always felt like half and half of both genders. It could get very confusing and a little uncomfortable for the eleven year old. She never noticed this awkwardness with in her until her monthly had started. Shaking her head to dissipate her strange thoughts she quickly joined her Aunt in the foyer of the mansion.

"You better be thankful to the Dark Lord for even considering coming with us!" Bellatrix hissed at her. Lurrain had to hide an roll towards the woman as they waited for said Dark Lord to show himself. A maid rolled the sickly,but human, looking lord into the foyer. Lurrain felt her heart rate spike at the warm smile he gave her.

"Are we ready to go?" he rasped shifting his eyes to Bellatrix. Bellatrix quickly wiped the jealousy from her face and bowed low to the master.

"Yes My Lord, Lucius and my sister are just outside with the ministry car." She responded earning a nod from him. Bellatrix took the maid's place behind Tom pushing him out into the early morning heat of August. Lurrain followed quietly with a dreamy expression her eyes trained on the back of Tom's head. The head of the Malfoy family stepped out of a sleek black car giving the Dark Lord a flourished bow before greeting him.

"What an excellent disguise Milord." the family head said in reference to the new glamor Voldemort had dawned specifically for the little outing.

" **Ass kisser** " Lurrain hissed rolling her eyes behind her aunt. Tom suppressed a smirk at the child's statement. Lucius looked up frowning. He knew she'd said something rude about him but made no move to reprimand her assuming her hisses were only for Voldemort. A sharp gasp came from in the car as a glittering blonde head emerged from the vehicle. Lurrain smirked recognizing the over dramatic action. The lovely fine platinum tresses were swept to the side to reveal an equally lovely face of Adelinda Slytherin.

" **Tom how could you have taught her such dirty language!** " Adelinda playfully reprimanded the older man as she hugged the other eleven year old. Tom sighed resisting a chuckle. These two girls really made a change in him. Their familiarity made him worry they'd interfere with his plans. But the thought of having two spies on the inside of Hogwarts was too much to pass up. When or rather if the it came up fro him to discard of either of them he would.

' _Wouldn't I?_ ' he pondered the thought as a dull ache formed in his chest at the very image of the two young females dead at his feet. He frowned slightly in concentration of pondering the thoughts. Sighing out his nose he looked up at Lucius clearing his throat.

"Malfoy I can not take being in this heat for long." he said in a slow measured tone. Snapping out of his thoughts Lucius nodded helping the Dark Lord into limo style back seat. Lurrain smiled at Adelinda excited to see her sister-like friend again.

"So are you excited?" Adelinda asked climbing into the the seat opposite of Voldemort. The back cabin had been expanded to seat everyone comfortably. Lurrain smirked flicking her waist length brown hair out of the way as she followed suit.

"Did you really just ask that?" the girl responded earning a mature tongue being stuck at her. Lurrain giggled and relented to giving a proper answer. "Yes I am admittedly excited." Tom watched their childish interactions with a fondness that he could not keep out of his eyes. Adelinda turned her attention to the older man as Bellatrix slid in to sit next to him. Lucius had walked up to the driver to tell him something but returned quickly letting them on their way.

"It's been a while Voldie." Adelinda said teasingly. Bellatrix threw her a dark look and was mid-reprimand mode when Tom responded with a slight nod,

"That...it...has Adelinda." he responded coolly. Lurrain could feel her heart constrict. She fought to keep the blush out of her cheeks turning away to look out the window as the countryside gave way to the muggle city. "Has...Malfoy...been treating...you well." he wheezed glancing at the older blond male. Adelinda giggled elegantly.

" **Oh Tom it's been terrible!** " she said dramatically. The two non-parselmouths could sense the drama and slight sarcasm in her statement. Tom cocked his falsely aged eyebrow at her indicating for her to continue. " **Lulu over there leaves me with his insufferable son all the time. Ooh and the meetings, Tom!** " Tom watched her talk animatedly with a smallest hint of amusement in his eyes.

" **Is that so. My poor Adelinda. I'll have to fix that.** " he replied suavely smirking as he glanced at Malfoy who was clearly trying to hide his sudden self-consciousness. They fell into a silence. Lurrain kept her eyes locked on the window trying not to notice the fact that she's felt a pair of dark eyes boring holes into her back.

When they pulled up in front of the Leaky Cauldron Lucius climbed out first asking them to wait a moment. Narcissa was waiting for them outside of the old pub with Draco, who at the moment looked highly irked for having to wait so long in the sweltering heat. Lucius walked over to them quickly greeting his son following with a peck on the cheek for his wife.

"Dad why am I here!" Draco demanded in a low tone. He knew enough not to cause as scene as a pureblood, however, that did not stop the annoyance of his remaining summer vacation being interrupted for school shopping; an event he'd rather not take part in again.

"Because Draco you must become accustom to being in the presence of Lord Riddle." Lucius hissed gesturing to the car. Draco frowned huffing a bit but made no more argument due to the threatening hand of his mother's that had begun to squeeze his neck in warning. Lucius nodded curtly at his family before swiftly turning causing his cloak to billow out as he walked back to the car.

"My Lord let me help you." He said offering a hand as a wheelchair unfolded itself in front of the blond before a frail withered hand emerged from the car taking the seemingly much younger one. Malfoy eased the weakened dark lord into the seat. Tom inwardly felt like shit. He hated the helpless dependence he had unwillingly developed over the past eleven years. Granted it had been much worse the first year or so of the Potter's murder. He was reduced to a wispy spirit that first year. Tom kept his face composed being sure not to let any of his thoughts slip through. His pride was definitely not something he lost that night. If anything it only got stronger. Malfoy wheeled him up on the the sidewalk towards the rest of the other mans family. Needless to say the youngest Malfoy instantly occupied himself with looking anywhere but the shriveled old man his father was standing behind. Polite greetings were exchanged between the adults. Draco felt his mother's hand press into his back indicating for him to bow. He did so stiffly and croaked a "Hello, sir" hoping is sounded more confident than he knew it did.

"LET'S GO LURRAIN!"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP AUNTIE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU COO-COO CLOCK OF A WOMAN!" the sound of a glass breaking was heard.

Draco stared at the open car door in shock. He recognized the first voice quite well, clearly it was his Aunt Bellatrix which would explain the pure look of shame on his mother's face. However, he could not place the equally familiar second voice. Whoever it was was either three times as strong as the Dark Lord himself or plain out stupid.

"Can you two not even get out of a car without fighting." Adelinda's sweet voice flowed out to catch Draco's ears. He fought to keep a smile from splitting his face. Gracefully the object of his smile stepped on to the muggle sidewalk looking rather miffed. She was quickly joined by the bearer of the second unrecognizable voice. Draco's eyes snapped to his mothers.

"Why is she here?!" he whispered harshly in his mother's ear. She cocked her eyebrow to look at the long haired eleven year old, "She's a bloody imp mother!" he whined. Bellatrix clamored un-gracefully from the car, her hair more frazzle than normal and her expression wild. Tom watched the irate women with a secretive amused expression.

"I suggest you lower your tone, Draco, when addressing my daughters in such a negative manner." Tom said as evenly as he could manage while stressing the minor threatening undertone. Paling further then naturally Draco looked away muttering an apology.

' _He will need to learn some manners._ ' Tom thought. Draco looked over at Adelinda wanting to talk to her but he could still sense the danger of nearing either of the girls with Voldemort around. "Bella! Stop...being...childish...and come...push the chair." Tom said sternly turning to look at the frazzled woman who was in the process of trying to strangle Lurrain with her own waist length hair. She snarled at Lurrain one last time before relenting to stand behind Tom. Lurrain flared her nostrils at the madwoman while smoothing her back into some type of suitability. Lucius held the door open to the Leaky Cauldron allowing Narcissa to usher the children into the bustling bar first. He gave Bellatrix a pleading look unspokenly asking for her to behave till their trip passed. she gripped the handles of the chair tighter but put on her regular haughty pureblood appearance sneering at the surrounding people of the bar.

The adults scanned the crowd to find Narcissa and the children seated at the bar comfortably each with their own drinks. Narcissa was seated on her son's left hand side conversing with a gentleman in a burgundy turban.

 


End file.
